FairyTale
by joseburk
Summary: Weiss Schnee, age 18, died November 22, 2013. Ruby has been distant, cold, and harsh. Yang and Blake are concerned. But not every tale has a sad beginning and ending... Helped from Microsoft45! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ruby's mind began to race as she heard a gun shot, she took off from her sister and her girlfriend at break neck speed. Pushing past citizens, she breathed heavily. 'Please don't let it be her god, please!' Ruby pleaded silently. Coming to a stop, she found traces of blood, and a white haired girl, surrounded by it. She realized that her worst fears were confirmed. Feeling warm tear's stream down her cheeks, her arms dangled from her sides. Ruby fell to her knees, silently begging it to be a nightmare. 'But a nightmare doesn't feel so real!' She gently grabbed the body, pulling it closer, hearing a painful groan. A pair of blue orbs looked into her own. "I am sorry... I'm so, so sorry Ruby..." Ruby heard the girl croak, though blood flew out of her mouth. "I'm sorry... I would like to have more time to spend with you... But...it seems...fate has..." Ruby felt the other girls body shudder.

"Weiss!" Her voice was filled with pain and sorrow. It sounded like a meowing kitten. "Hold on, the ambulance will be here any moment!" Ruby's voice was filled with angst and desperation as she ripped off her sweatshirt sleeve. "It's too late... I can feel my...body turning cold..." Weiss extended her hand, cupping the girls cheek, giving a small, weak smile. Tears streamed from her eyes as she coughed up blood. "I'm so happy I got to meet you, to know you, to...love you... Please...forgive me, Ruby...I...love...you..." Ruby felt the other girls hand slip and fall into the cold, wet concrete. She placed her head upon Weiss's chest to find any sort of beat, but there was nothing. 'No...no...NO!' Refusing to give up, she began to do CPR, panting heavily, Ruby heard more footsteps. The per medics had arrived. But had they arrive too late? One of them began to pull her away, though struggled to keep the fighting girl restrained. Seeing one shake her head, Ruby knew the answer. Weiss Schnee, her love of her life... Was gone...

"Weiss!"


	2. Chapter 2 shattered

Chapter 2  
Shattered

Bells echoed through the halls of the school, while kids brattled about their winter vacation. Others stopped by the vending machine, picking up snacks. Yang watched the students carry out their usual routine, though she was a student, but she was a senior. She grabbed her bag and headed straight toward when she heard a commotion. Hearing the word fight made her senses heighten, running toward the commotion, she seen two girls fight. One was familiar, wearing a dark red sweatshirt, the girl started to pommel the other. Yang quickly shoved people out of the way. "Ruby!" Pulling her off the other girl, she placed herself in between them. "ENOUGH!" Yang shouted, breathing heavily, she grabbed Ruby, who was glancing back, giving the other girl a glare. Giving her a light push toward the restroom. Yang opened the door, waiting for her sister to walk in. Reluctant to enter the restroom, Ruby felt someone tug her arm, rolling her silver eyes, she entered the room.

"Now, what the hell was that all about?" Receiving no answer from her, Yang gave her a sharp glance. "Well, do you know the amount of trouble your in?" Ruby looked up at her, her eyes filled with anger. Remembering this glare, Yang had seen this one many times. The same glare that said 'it's non of your concern.'

"Ruby, because of this, your going to be suspended, or worse. Expelled!" Raising her voice, but still not reaching her sister. Ruby clenched her fist into a ball. "Does it look like I care?" Seeing her move toward the door, Yang sighed. 'How did she change into this?' She asked herself. Hearing the door shut, she followed her to the office, where no doubt professor Ozpin would be waiting. Glancing up to see Ruby had thrown her hood over head. Yang knew there wasn't much she could do now, she would be suspended from school for a week or two. But will her sister care? Sighing, she would never know. 'But somewhere, that little girl I know is still there,' Yang thought as she bit her lip. Seeing the girl that Ruby pommeled standing by the door, holding an ice pack to her head. Mrs. Goodwitch held the door open, her eyes filled with disappointment.

"Professor Ozpin would like to see you," She said with a strict tone. Ruby nodded, entering the office, she sat down in front of him. "Ahh, Mrs. Rose, Mrs. Xaio Long, Mrs. Violet." The middle age man placed his files in front of them. He placed his glasses on, before glancing at all three of them.

"So, I heard there was fight, Mrs. Violet, care to tell me what happened?" The girl looked at him, her eyes were filled with anger. "First of all, I was minding my own business, than Mrs. Rose pushed me down and began hitting me."

"Bullshit!"

Yang seen Ruby hit the table, she was standing up, giving the brunette a sharp glance. "Tell them what exactly happened you stupid, arrogant, snotty, spoiled little bitch!" Surprised by her sisters choice of words, she began to wonder if her sister had kept in her rage this long.  
"Mrs. Rose, tell us your side," Ozpin said, intrigued by this. Ruby sat back down, trying to cool off.

"I got out of the line, had my tray in my hand, before Violet, came up, decided it would be funny to bump into me. She laughed at me, calling me stupid. So I took her stuff and threw it into the trash can. Than violet threw a fist at me, I responded in self defense." Yang nodded, hearing the door open to see Phyrra.

"It's true, the whole room saw what Violet did," nodding, the professor wrote down everything. He looked at Ruby and Violet. "Violet, grab your stuff, your suspended, also, you'll receive ISS and detention. Ruby, you will have to leave school for awhile. You will receive detention when you come back." Nodding, Ruby exited the office to grab her stuff. Yang was also about to exit before hearing the professor call for her.

"Yang, I would like to discuss another matter with you," stopping, she turned around, taking a seat down once again. "Yesterday, Phyrra said that she found scars on Ruby's back and bruises on her knuckles." Confused by this, she looked at him.

"I dunno where she got them, but I'll ask her," Yang began to think to herself. 'Ruby, your going tell me what's going on.'

**my brother and I are working together on this. And I'm helping write his story. But however we had an argument about something, which the story was involved. but we got it, thank you and please like, favorite and review.**

**joseburk and Mirco out**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ruby held her phone in her hand, checking as time passed steadily. She gazed out the window of Yangs car, it was quiet, non of them dared to break the silence. Until her sister decided to speak. "So, can you at least tell me what the hell is going on with you?" Ruby grimaced as she heard the question. "You need to share your thoughts and feelings, Ruby. If you keep it inside, it makes you..."

"Enough of your endless nattering, it's so sickening!" The younger girl raised her voice. "There's nothing to talk about, for Christ sakes!" Yang began to feel anger tug at her heart as she turned to corner to their house. Ruby grabbed her pack, getting ready to open the door. Feeling the Blazer come to a complete stop, she opened the door, ignoring her sisters calls. Ruby pushed open the door, throwing her bag on the couch, and began to tread up the stairs. Hearing Yangs vehicle drive off, sighing, she knew where her older sister was going. Ruby opened her bedroom door, she looked around the place, seeing it rather clean than what it was back wen she was younger. Still gazing around until she had seen a picture frame. Ruby's heart began to ache as she slowly began to walk toward it. She soon found herself reliving memories that she had tried to bury, but failed. 'I failed... I failed to protect you... Weiss,' Ruby thought as she reached to grab the frame. Tear's leaked from her cheeks, landing on to the wooden floor. Ever since that day, Ruby blamed herself for what happened, she let the murderers escape, her girlfriend was dead. And she became a shadow of her former self. It began to toy with her mind, of how a big failure she was. It traumatized her badly, that she had to visit a therapist once every two weeks. Ruby shook her head of the thoughts and began to take off her hoodie, wincing in pain. Bruises and scar's on her hands. 'I gotta stop being an idiot.' She thought as she began to take off her shirt, replacing it with a long sleeve shirt. Ruby looked inside her dresser, moving cloths, but stopped when she came across a small case. She grabbed it, and opened to find a fire arm and three clips with ammunition. Ruby picked it up, feeling the frame, though she put it away. 'Scared to find out if yang saw me with this.' She thought as she placed her cloths over it again. Hearing her phone go off, Ruby saw one of her friends ID. She picked up, waiting to hear her friends voice.

"What is it, TJ?" Ruby asked in a rather impatient tone. "If it's another party invite, I'm not going."

"Rub's, it ain't a party invite, it's something else. Ya know the rich girls mother?"

Now having that getting her attention, she grabbed her hoodie. "Yes, why?" Ruby heard TJ's laughter echo over the phone. "She wants to talk to you." Confused by this, she stopped dead in her tracks, Weiss's mother blamed her for her daughters death, and never wanted to see her face again. She didn't even show up for her own daughters funeral. But Ruby knew she there was no choice, but to do it.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," She declared. "I'm gonna talk to her and see what she wants from me."

"Are you crazy Rub? she'll eat you alive!" Rolling her eyes by her friends stupid antics. "No, she won't." Hanging up on him before he can say another word. Ruby walked down the stairs, though stopped grab something. Grabbing a pocket knife, she put it in her pocket before grabbing her shoes. Ruby felt something was watching her, glancing back to see a picture of all four of them. Weiss, Yang, Blake, and her together, laughing and smiling. 'But all that ended that day, and nothing going to be the same.'

**some people are thinking, what the hell happened to Ruby? Ruby saw someone she loved die right before her eyes. Because of that, she changed into the mere shadow, and she's at the point where she's trying to find a reason to go on, to love again. But it's gonna take time, and the updating is going to happen every two weeks, be patient, Micro and I have this under control, but we'd like some suggestions for future chapters. PM micro or me on your ideas, and we'll see if we can make 'em happen. So please review, Favorite, and share your thoughts and opinions with us. **


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the late update, kinda frustrated, cause my brother helps me with this. And he has FUCKIN EXAMS! It's so annoying! but as promised, heres a chapter, now updates will happen Fridays. enjoy **

Chapter Four

Yang sat in a diner, holding her phone, watching people enter and leave. She sighed, her family was going to shit as it was. Weiss was dead, Blake was visiting her grandfather up north, and Ruby was falling down the cracks. She was ready to loose her mind! "Hello, Blondie!" Yang lifted her head and saw someone familiar. "Pyrrha!?" She got up, and gave red head a hug.

"Goddamn! You scared me!" She pulled away. "Sorry." Pyrrha said with a smile

"So, how's life treating you?"

"Good, how about you?"

Afraid to answer her question, Yang struggled to think of an answer. Desperately thinking as her eyes moved from one side of the room to another. "Ummm... It's...errrr... It's going...errrr... It's going... Okay?" Seeing the other girl wasn't buying it, she knew that she better come clean. "Okay, I've been doing horrible! Ever since Weiss died, Ruby became more distant, she gets into fights, she doesn't come home until 3:00 AM, she as gotten so angry, that there are holes in her walls! And she has these weird, freaky poems!"She shook her head. "I'm the worst big sister ever, I let her become like this!" Pyrrha looked at her, eyes glazed with sympathy.

"Your not a horrible sister, you know better than blaming yourself. Things happen for a reason." She said softly. But Yang wasn't listening, she was wallowing in her own grief. "Trust, me, things get better over time, you just gotta be patient." Nodding, the blonde wiped away the tear's the streamed down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Pyrrha,"

"Not a problem!"

Yang waved goodbye, and began to head home. She glanced from one side of the street to the next, before crossing, until a flash of red came out of the alley way. Seeing a familiar face, Yang pulled by the curve and shouted. "Ruby Rose!"

* * *

Ruby walked to a cafe where Weiss's mother would usually be. She knew what the woman was going to say, in fact, she said it when her daughter was murdered. 'You are responsible for her death! Her blood is on your hands, you killed her!' They played in her head again, and again. Ruby opened the door, and walked in. She glanced around, seeing a woman in grey in the far back. Sighing, the girl knew there was no going back. The woman saw her and gave a small wave. "Hello, Mrs. Rose," The woman greeted her. "Hello, Mrs. Schnee," Ruby gave a polite nod.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Mrs. Schnee asked. Ruby shook her head. But guessed either insults, or harassment. "I want to apologize for what I said last year." Shocked by this, Ruby looked at her with awe. "Marie, it's all in the past." Feeling awkward by this, the girl bit her lip.

"My daughter was everything to me, I was so angry, I lost my will to think and blamed you for her death." That was true, but, Ruby never held a grudge against her, because, she felt that it would dishonor Weiss. "Ever since Weiss's father died, and her sisters absence, Weiss was looking for something, she found it. You." Hearing that, a pang of sadness pierced her heart, bringing back painful memories. Ruby willed herself not to cry, she kept everything in, trying to hide her glazed eyes away from Mrs. Schnee.

"Thank you, for giving my daughter a chance to be happy again. I'm forever in your debt." Hearing the woman get up from her seat, she nodded her gratitude before exiting the building. Ruby sat at the table alone, her heart ached with sadness and pain. 'Dammit!' Her bottom lip trembled. Getting up, she began to leave the building herself. Her body shook with sadness. Grief was in her mind. Taking the alley way, she slipped the hood over her head. 'Its gonna rain soon.' Ruby walked down the paved road, before turning toward Main Street. The traffic must've escalated, school was out, and she knew she was going to have to wait. Ruby wasn't paying attention to her surroundings until a familiar voice startled her. "Ruby Rose!"

Oh shit, busted.

**this chapter is different, unlike previous chapters, it sorta gives you a hint for the next chapter. Can you guess?**

**Now, I need a favor, an idea after next chapter. Either PM me, or Microsoft45. Thank you, like, favorite. Goodnight.**


	5. Brief

**I'll keep it brief. **

**Updates on holidays will be two chapters. **

**Thank you! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Anger & grief

Yang drove home, with Ruby in her vehicle. Silence filled the air, before coming to a complete stop. She turned to see her sister get out, Yang let out a sigh. This ain't going to end well,' Getting out, she saw Ruby open the door, than slammed it behind her. Not surprised she would do that, the girl sat down on the couch, holding her knees. Yang opened the door, knowing what was going to happen. "You knew when I was going to be back, and yet you left. And your punishment has doubled since earlier!" The younger girl gave her the "I don't care look," but Yang shook it off. "Also, those cuts and bruises, where the hell did you get them!? Have you been..."

"Their non of your concern! And when the hell did you ever care!?"

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

Ruby looked at her, her eyes blazed with anger. "You know, goddammit, Jesus! Your so retarded!" Taken back by her sisters sudden rage, Yang tried to keep her anger in check. "All you ever cared about was your stupid parties and your stupid friends! Do you know how many times you ditched me for your so called 'study, bodies', and you came home drunk!"

"This isn't about me! This is about you!" Yang yelled, clenching her fist. "You don't come home until 3:00 AM, you skip school, you constantly get into fights, and your attitude changed so much when Weiss..."

"Don't bring Weiss into this!" Ruby growled as she pushed herself from the couch. "All you ever cared about was yourself! What I do is non of your concern! And stop pretending you care when you don't! You never cared!"

Slap. Yangs hand extended out of the blue, but gasped. She was shocked by her actions. Her sister glared at her before running up the stairs. "Ruby, wait! Ruby..." She whimpered. "I'm sorry..." Grief and guilt soon began to consume her as she took a seat down on the couch. 'What have I done?!' She shook her head violently. Yang grabbed at pillow and let out a scream. Tear's fell from her cheeks as she removed the pillow. "Dammit! Dammit! Goddammit!" She shouted. Yang never felt so horrible in her life, she laid gazing up at the ceiling. 'She hates me now, no doubt about it. She hates me,'

Ruby slammed her bed room door with all of her might, and fury. She walked into the bath room, turning on the shower, before stepping in. (Note: She's fully clothed. Little perverts!) She sat up against the wall, sliding down. Ruby held her knees to her chest, feeling anger, grief, and sadness pound on her chest. 'She doesn't understand! She never lost someone before! How can she just waltz on in, expecting me to open up?! She will never understand what it's like to loose someone you hold so dear!' She screamed inside her head. She panted heavily as her grip on her knees began to tighten. Soon after, a familiar voice echoed in her head.

"You big dummy,"

Glancing up from her pity corner, Ruby glanced around her surroundings. But soon realized that it was all in her head, which caused some pain to resurface.

"Your my big dummy."

They voice was so familiar, that it caused her to shed tear's. "Weiss..." Ruby let out a whisper behind the sound of flowing water. 'Its my fault... Forgive me... I couldn't save you...' The door opened, though she didn't pay attention to it. Golden hair and light purple eyes looked through the curtain's. Yang stood by the door, with a sad expression. "May I come in?" Her voice filled with guilt. Ruby looked into her eyes, seeing something familiar. She nodded before she placed her head by the wall. The footsteps echoed through the bathroom walls. Once the footsteps came to a story, Yang sat by her, looking at her.

"Hey." The golden haired maiden said. Ruby looked at her, meeting her silver eyes with her light purple ones. "I'm know you miss her, so do I. But you can't let it get in your way. You gotta let it go." The younger girl shook her head. "I can't, I can't... I loved her so much, I failed to keep her safe."

"You didn't, you gave her something, something she never felt before. I know she loved you. She still does, but she doesn't want you tearing yourself apart because of it, Weiss would want you to be happy again, just like you use to back when she was alive." Ruby knew it was true, but she couldn't. 'If I let it go, I'll forget her. I can't.'

"Trust me, you won't forget about her, in fact, she'll be damned to even let you forget her." Still not sure, the younger girl pulled out a locket. She flipped it to see a picture of Weiss and her standing side by side. Ruby looked back at her sister, her eyes teared up. Her response was by nuzzling her head into the older girls chest. Yang, who was beyond surprised by the younger girls action, but pulled her into an embrace. She gently stroked her back. The younger girl cried heavily as time passed.

{{ One Hour Later }}

Yang turned off the water before grabbing her sister a towel. She was completely soaked! Than again, the same can be the same for her. She turned to see Ruby grabbing the towel and began to dry herself off. Yang grabbed herself a towel and began to head to her room.

{{ Three Minutes Later }}

Yang put on her shirt and began to pull over the covers. Until a thought came to her. 'Maybe I should check on her,' She thought. Opening her door, only to be greeted by the dark, narrow hall way. Ruby's door was down on the left side. Yang tried to be quiet as possible, but the sound of the creaking floor broads filled the air of the silent house. She cursed underneath her breath as she moved. 'Goddammit.' Yang noticed the door was slightly open, peaking in to see Ruby curled up in her bed. She smiled to herself, 'Maybe someone will come around, and sweep you off your feet.' She opened up the door, quietly as she can be. Yang tiptoed to her sisters bed and sat on the edge. She gently stroked the girls red and black hair. Placing a kiss on her head, Yang slowly got up and began to exit her room. "Goodnight, Ruby,"

**A day of trying to find an idea to name the chapter. Than two days of writing and editing. Here you go, 4,877 characters. 1,111 words, Twenty one paragraphs. And three pages. Thank you for waiting patiently. More chapters will be released this up coming Halloween. During events, two Chapters will be released**

**Micro and Jose out.**


	7. Chapter 6 The Stranger

**Sorry for the long wait people, I went to Montreal, visiting Ubisoft. I know this chapter is off the plot, but, it's needed to it to show that there's more than sadness and anger in it.**

**Also, guess who's this person...**

Chapter six  
The stranger

The night was calm, no cars, no people walking the streets. Bars were closed, and the citizens laid rest during the moonlight hours. No crimes were committed, There was nothing, but dead silence. Soon to be broken by the sound of a car engine that rolled up by a large house. The vehicle stopped, and the motor stopped, the door opened. A girl stood by the car, simply looking at the house. Her long black locks blended into the darkness of the night as her hood failed to cover it all. 'Just how I remembered it.' She gave a small smile as she grabbed her phone, and seeing her screen saver. A little girl with red streaks stood smiling with two others.

"Are you watching us? Are you princess?" She whispered to the wind. The girl looked up to the sky, letting out a small sigh. "Are you still the loneliest of all?" Looking back down to the door and began to make her way to the wooden frame. She grabbed her keys, her ambers eyes slightly glowed as she stepped up. The girl placed her key into the slot, and turned it to hear a unlatching sound. She silently pushed it open, finding that the kitchen light was still on. Shaking her head in disappointment.

'Yang, goddammit.' She placed her bag onto the couch and started to walk up into the kitchen, the stranger glanced around the kitchen, seeing no one insight, reaching for the light switch. The lights flashed before leaving everything in pure darkness. The girl continued to the stair way, still seeing nothing but darkness. She got up to top, seeing that a crack in a bed room. She took a peek, seeing a young girl, laid resting in her bed. A small smile crept on her face as the girl slept. Lingering for a moment longer, she turned toward another room with a sign on it.

'Do no disturb, party in progress, still haven't taken it down, huh?' Opening up the door to reveal a golden haired maiden, sleeping soundly. The stranger crept in, silently like a cat hunting a mouse, she sat on the edge of the bed. The girl smiled as she stroked the golden locks. "Must've been tough while I was away, huh?" A whisper escaped from her lips. "I wonder what happened when I was visiting my mother." The stranger leant down, placing a kiss upon her lips. It was light, but tender enough. The slumbering girl turned and let out a small groan.

"Sweet dreams, Yang."


End file.
